


Viva La Difference

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Politics, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If my answer to that is I don't know, am I an idiot?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viva La Difference

"Did you take it to the President this morning?" Nora asked.

"Yeah. I don't know what he is going to do with it."

"Defer to Leo I think, as it is a military situation. He will say it is a Pentagon thing and push it off."

"And you're OK with that?" CJ asked.

"I don't know."

She walked into the Press Secretary's office and sat on the couch. They looked at each other.

"I don't know what to do. Well, I know what I want to do but I don't know if it will be the best idea. Josh and Amy are already bickering; all the women are on one side of the fence. I just don't want to be the rampaging feminista in the Oval Office."

"Been there, done that. Carol will hand you my torch on the way out. Honestly, I have feelings about it but I just don't want to get involved this time. I do want to, actually, and I am clamping down on the feeling. I refuse to fight with Leo about this. This is definitely something that would spill into our personal lives."

"If the President wants Leo involved I know it is going to become my issue."

"Then at least your opinion will not be looked upon as the shrew opinion." CJ replied.

"Have we gotten grizzled in our old age?" Nora asked.

"Probably. This Administration is as good as over and I really want to sail into my holiday season and worry about the second term."

"Isn't the press going to ask questions?"

"Of course but I give them the White House line."

"Are you alright?" Nora asked.

"Yeah. Tired, that's all. I hope you do get a chance to give your opinion. If you want me to back you up you know I will."

"Thanks. If all hell doesn't break loose do you want to do lunch?"

"Sounds like a plan. We'll lock your door and put on some music."

"See you then."

***

Toby took a deep breath and looked at the White House Chief of Staff.

"Good enough to work at the White House is a pretty small population to begin with. And guys who can write entire sections of the State of the Union? I'd be surprised if there were as many as nine of us. Sam was one of them."

"OK. What do you think about Vickie Hilton?"

"It can't go to Oval Office no matter what I think."

"What do you think?"

"I'm going to pick National Security over who she is sleeping with." Toby replied.

"Josh talked to me today."

"This cannot go to the Oval Office." Toby repeated.

"No, it can't."

"It can't Leo."

"Except I have a woman problem." He said.

"Is CJ pestering you? Andi has been calling me day and night."

"Toby, I meant the constituency of women."

"Yeah."

"Though I don't have to tell you how my wife feels about the Vickie Hilton situation."

"This is what I'm saying."

"Haven't you heard it from Nora?" Leo asked.

"She's been mum on the subject."

"That does not give me an ounce of comfort."

"Yeah, me neither."

"Alright."

"Thank you."

"Thanks Toby. Oh, and please change the speech. I do not want the President of the United States to give a speech about FEMA insured home loans."

"I'm on it."

***

"You're wrong, wrong, wrong."

"Well, that's mature."

"Seriously Toby, I mean come on. If she were a man we would not even be having this conversation."

"I wouldn't care if she was a chipmunk Nora, you cannot disobey a direct order."

"It did not at all affect how she flies her plane, and I know for a fact you used the same argument with Leo this morning. She is one of the only women in the Navy to do so. This is men, once again, asserting their power over a woman when they believed overstep her bounds."

Toby groaned loudly. He really had enough on his plate today. Curse Leo for letting this get this far. This was a Pentagon problem.

"Please stop Nora. Come on, please."

"Then admit that you, and the rest of your brethren, are wrong. Say you're wrong, smile, and take me home early."

"What is with women today? I have gotten a million phone calls. Sophie and Rebecca called; they told me I had to do something about this. When I said it was a Pentagon problem…woo, it took me back to a lecture from my mother. Andi called, riding me like she used to. She called about 15 times and…"

"OK, I could do better to never get the visual of Andi riding you like she used to. Thank you very much."

"Nora…"

"She really called you 15 times?"

"Something like that, as if I could wave my magic wand and make this go away. I want it to go away too you know, to the Pentagon where it belongs. This is not and should not be a White House issue. We have enough on our plate."

"We just won an election with a landslide female vote Toby…this is our problem. Andi is right this time. She is, I am, CJ is, Donna is, Abbey and Amy are. Everyone is but Nancy McNally. She is just as wrong as you are."

"Did you and Nancy have a fight sugar plum?" Toby asked, getting up from his chair.

"Don't you dare try to make up with me. Forget it."

"I'm doing nothing of the sort." He moved closer.

"Tobias Zachary, I am serious."

His arms were finally around her and Nora struggled not to smile.

"Ooh Tobias Zachary, that was sexy. I am up to my neck in speeches sugar, and my deputy has decided to go to California to make a go at a district he can't possibly win. All I want is to forget for one night. I want to go home, eat some good food, drink some good bourbon, have a cigar, a shower, and have the woman I love more than anything wrap her mouth around my cock and make me scream like a bitch."

"You're disgusting."

"Yes, but you're smiling."

"And what of my long day? Maybe I want to go home, eat good food, have a glass of wine, and have the man I love make me come until I weep."

"I'm not sensing a problem…I can definitely do that. If my memory has not failed completely I believe there are several positions in which we both get what we want."

"I have a busy night." Nora replied. "If we do this meeting that the President wants I don't know when I will be through."

"I can wait for you. There are plenty of fires for me to put out around here anyway. I knew it would not be an early night no matter how much I wanted one."

Nora extracted herself from his embrace. Honestly, she was starving and she planned to squeeze in at least 30 minutes for lunch. It was already 3:30…this was ridiculous.

"How about we plan to meet at 11? It should be winding down by then. I can sneak out."

"I'm sure that I will be past ready to go by then" he replied.

Toby also knew that most likely next to nothing would be finished.

"Good. Go back to work speechwriter." She went to the door but turned back. "I love you, and you are wrong."

"I love you too."

***

"I'm on your side Nora, you don't have to convince me."

"I don't want to convince anyone; I don't want to do this."

She and Josh were sitting in her office before they were set to meet with the President.

"Who did he call in?" she asked.

"Doug, the Assistant Undersecretary of Defense Maureen Conover, Nancy, Leo, and someone else…I'm drawing a blank."

"Nancy is not going to change her mind. Maureen is a good ally though."

"Yeah, I know. There are definitely going to be some voices in the room that agree with us. You know it was my idea to take this to him."

"Yeah. Andi called Toby about 15 times today on this."

"Why?" Josh asked.

"That is what I am trying to figure out. She is the ex-wife who has made a serious reappearance as of late. She was at Debate Camp and now this. She's pregnant Josh."

"Toby told me."

"Toby told you."

"Shit, was I not supposed to say that? Why is that a big deal?"

"She wanted to use Toby's sperm."

"O-K. What?"

Did he really want this conversation to continue? He did not need a Magic 8 Ball to know the answer was 'signs point to no'.

"We're not talking about this." Nora said, shaking her head. What the hell was she thinking, getting Josh involved in this? "I'm sorry Josh."

"Nora, what is going on? Is she pregnant with Toby's baby?"

"If my answer to that is I don't know, am I an idiot?"

"He didn't sleep with her." Josh said firmly. "I know Toby and he is not that man."

"I know him too. He would never…that kind of betrayal is unacceptable. Still, she is pregnant and somewhere in America, his sperm sits in a freezer. Who is to say she didn't use it?"

"I think I liked it better when we were not talking about this."

"Me too. Leave me alone for a little while. I need to draw up some talking points."

"Yeah. See you in a little while."

***

"I'm getting trampled in there sir."

"You are not. There are at least three other people in that room on your side. I knew exactly what I was doing when I asked these eight people to converse with me tonight."

"Why do I not find that hard to believe?"

Nora stood on the portico smoking, trying to shield herself from the sudden onslaught of rain. The President was smoking too, but a t a much slower pace than Nora was. She was already on her second.

"I do not want to make this a man/woman issue." The President said. "I want this to be about orders and the intent when an order is given."

"Me too. That is what I tried to explain to Leo sir. I know Vickie Hilton is a woman, but I am trying to leave my feminism at the door. Or should I say what men call my feminism. Orders are orders, that is true, but military is military. It is supposed to be the one place in the country where the only colors that matter are red, white, and blue and gender takes a backseat. Should it matter whether we are talking about a man or a woman? It is the last true discrimination that seems in danger…I'm sorry sir."

"For what?"

"Here I go off on a tangent. If Leo knew I was badgering you he would kill me."

"I have been badgered Nora and that certainly was not it. Do you like you job?" Jed asked.

"Um, yes sir."

"A bit unsure?"

"That is typically the question one is asked before being fired sir."

"Have you ever been fired?"

"The library at Choate; junior year. The head librarian caught me and my best friend smoking out by the dumpster. I really loved that job too."

Jed smiled.

"I would not fire you. Leo picked you and as usual, he was dead on. You do an amazing job, you fit in well with the rest of the lunatics, and you make Ziegler smile. For that I might just give you a medal."

"Yes sir." Nora replied. She did not want to talk to the President of the United States about her relationship with the Communications Director. Things were muddled enough as is.

"There are people in there on your side. Josh is, even if it is out of absolute fear and adoration of Amy Gardner. Doug and Maureen are too and you only need four."

"Yes sir. Are you going to stand by the Pentagon's decision no matter what it is?"

"Yes. But I hope that my input carries a bit of weight with it."

Nora crushed out her cigarette and looked at him.

"I should think it does Mr. President."

"Let's get you back inside; you're shivering. I thought you were a New England girl."

"Born and raised in Providence sir."

"Their weather can be coastal…not as harsh as some of the inland states."

"Yes sir. Still, it is not very cold out…I would say more like crisp."

The Secret Service opened the door and they walked in.

"See Leo, I told you. Nora thinks it is crisp out too."

"Nora is certifiable." Leo replied. "Can we get back to this Mr. President?"

***

"I thought I would find you down here."

Nora walked into the mess hall and came to stand beside Toby. She out her hand on his shoulder and smiled at Will.

"Is it 11 already?" Toby asked.

"Its quarter to twelve." Will replied.

"Damn Nora, I'm sorry, time got away from me."

"I was busy too. You going to introduce me to your friend?"

"I'm Will Bailey." He held out his hand.

"From California?" Nora shook it. "Excellent job on the Wilder campaign. What are you doing in Washington?"

"I was supposed to be stopping through on the way to a much needed vacation but…"

"Sam thinks he can help with the Inauguration." Toby said, cutting him off.

"You are swimming upstream."

"Hey, I'm fine. Nothing is set in stone where Mr. Bailey is concerned. I am definitely ready to go home."

He stood up and stretched, it was then that Nora smelled the cigar.

"You had a cigar." She said.

"Yeah, I'm going home and showering. You want to take separate cars."

She shook her head.

"I'm fine. Let's get out of here before you find some reason to stay. It was nice to meet you Will Bailey. If you decide that you want the job, I suggest you go home and get some sleep. It will become a precious commodity in no time."

"Thank you. Nice to meet you too."

"Get out of here Will." Toby said.

Toby and Nora headed up the stairs and to his office. He gathered his things and they went to the exit.

"How did the thing go?" he asked.

"It went. 30 minutes Tobias."

"Yes ma'am."

He knew this game well; he also knew that most likely he would fail miserably. For 30 minutes, he could not talk about the White House or their jobs. They walked out of the gate and headed for his car.

"Wow, you got the Dart washed." He opened the door for her.

"Yeah. It was a waste because it's already been raining and it will snow soon."

"It looks good Toby."

She got in and leaned over to unlock the door for him. The ride to his place was quiet. Nora found Carly Simon on the radio and she quietly sang along to You Belong to Me. She looking out the window, she saw the streets of the nation's capital were booming.

"I think I want to go away this Christmas." She said.

"Where?"

"I don't know; you decide."

"I don't even celebrate Christmas."

"I'm not asking you to buy a tree and sit on Santa's lap Toby. I just want to go away. I know that the second term is going to be rougher than the first and I think we should get a bit of a breather before we jump in with both feet. Somewhere tropical perhaps."

"I don't like beaches."

Nora groaned.

"Sometimes I don't even know why I bother with you Ziegler. You never want to participate."

He leaned to kiss her at a red light.

"You bother because I'm cute." He replied.

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

At his apartment, he went straight for the shower as Nora made herself a chicken sandwich and poured a glass of wine. She slipped Luther Vandross in the CD player, took off everything but her underwear, and flopped on the couch. She didn't bother with extra lights, the one lamp was just fine as she wound down from her day. The weekend could not come soon enough. It was so close to Thanksgiving…next week was a short week and while she was almost certain Toby only had work on his mind, she was looking forward to a little rest and relaxation.

"Good musical choice."

She looked up at Toby, walking into the kitchen in mesh shorts and a Knicks tee shirt. Pouring a glass of Jack Daniels, he joined her on the couch.

"I thought so. Wanna share my sandwich?"

"What do you think?"

They ate in virtual silence. Toby hardly had the last swallow down when he slid closer and began to kiss Nora's neck. She smiled.

"You smell good. I love you fresh from the shower."

"Yeah?"

He wrapped his arms around her; Nora's body was so comfortable under his.

"Mmm hmm. Can I just tell you I have been waiting all day for this? A bit of alone time with my favorite man."

Toby nodded a reply, nibbling on her neck and shoulder. It meant a lot to him too. He brushed her bra strap aside, loving the way she moaned when his tongue was on her skin. His hands cupped her breasts and Nora arched her back.

"Feel good sugar?"

"Wild guess."

"Tell me."

"You know it does. I love it when you touch me."

Pulling away, Nora got rid of the bra altogether. This was rewarded with the full wattage smile from her lover. He dipped his mouth to her breast, sucking gently on the soft skin.

"Oh Toby."

They had been so busy lately, except for Election Day, time for intimacy was few and far between. There were late nights, early mornings, and most of the time lately they were not spending the night together. Toby hated it that more than he was willing to say but Nora would be his wife soon and he wouldn't have to wake up alone.

His mouth clamped on her nipple; Nora groaned as he sucked her hard. She stroked his baldhead and he too moaned softly, sending tiny shivers across her skin. She moved down to caress his shoulders and back as he moved to her other breast, they didn't have all night but he was in the mood to pretend they did…until other things would push him along in his exploration of her. His tongue moved across her stomach, blowing the trail he left and her laughter filled his head like music.

"I need you to make love to me." She whispered, reaching down to push her panties off her legs.

Toby grinned, putting his hands on top of hers and helping them along. They hit the floor and Toby kissed her thighs, making tiny nibbles until Nora whimpered in anticipation.

"How do you want it sugar?" he asked.

"How do you want it?"

"Oh, I think I want to taste the yummies." He said.

"Go for it, you won't be disappointed."

Toby knew that to be true. He spread her thighs and slid his tongue across her folds. He looked up in time to see her eyes flutter shut and her whole body relax to his touch. He slid one finger into her, twisting it and Nora gripped the couch cushions. He spread her open and his lips found her sex, blowing on it.

"Toby! Now! Oh God, now!"

He sucked her clit gently and she had her first orgasm. He continued with his fingers and his mouth until she was practically screaming, her body convulsing from the sensation.

"Yes! Yes! Don't you ever stop!"

Nora grabbed his shoulder hard, coming again with a long whimper and call of his name. A satisfied smile on his face, Toby pulled away to look at her. He pressed his hand gently on her pelvis, and she sighed as the waves rippled through her once more.

"Fantastic." She whispered. "Better than advertised."

"I love you Nora."

"I love you too Toby."

She climbed on top of him, pulled him into a fierce kiss and he held on tight as she rode him like an equestrian. Toby loved to watch Nora when she rode him hard; she was uninhibited in her lovemaking and he found that fascinating and sexy. She pinched his nipples hard and Toby grimaced as he lurched forward and climaxed. Nora came too, shouting her love for him as their bodies came to rest against each other. Toby's forehead lay on her breasts and he took his time regaining the normal rhythm of his breath. Nora stroked his head and he grew hard again but, and he didn't really want her to know this, it didn't look like Round 3 was going to be happening tonight.

"You're amazing sugar." His voice was husky.

Nora tilted his chin and kissed him fully on the mouth as their bodies came apart and Toby discarded the condom. They just lay on the couch, listening to the returning rain and the distant sounds of the District of Columbia, always lively no matter the hour. Nora loved cuddling with him while naked and though she fought to stop it, Andi Wyatt crept back into her mind. Pregnant Andi Wyatt.

"What's the matter Nora?"

"What do you mean?" she asked. "Nothing."

"I've gotten pretty good at reading you and something is the matter. Did the meeting not go well?"

'The meeting went as expected and I don't want to talk about work."

She buried her face in the side of his chest and Toby stroked her hair. He leaned close to her ear to whisper.

"You can tell me anything. We're going to be married and I don't want you to think you ever have to hide things from me. Tell me what's bothering you. C'mon sugar pie."

"Andi is pregnant." She whispered back.

"What?"

"Andi is pregnant."

"Yeah."

"Toby, is she pregnant with your baby?"

Nora sat up, putting space between their bodies. Toby felt the sudden arctic wind and he felt that no matter how he answered that question this was not going to end with Kumbaya and handholding.

"Why would you ever think something like that? Do I look capable of something like that? Nora, I…damn I'm speechless."

"It wasn't you I was entirely concerned about. I know why she was at Debate Camp."

"She was invited." Toby replied. "Not by me."

"She wanted you to…she wanted to have a baby."

"I didn't sleep with her Nora!" he checked his tone. "Hell, I don't even know what to say to that. I would think that you know that is never going to happen. You do know that right?"

Nora nodded.

"I didn't think you would; Toby I trust you implicitly. But your sperm is just sitting in a freezer somewhere. What if someone asks her who the father is? They all know that you two have a past and, at one point, what looked to be a future. Is she going to say that it's not your child, or will she just give that enigmatic smile. Its starting already you know."

He did know. Word was spreading that Andi was pregnant and Toby had no idea how people were getting wind. But he recognized the looks some people were giving him and on Election Day Andi walked around like she had the solution to every problem ever faced by man. Like an idiot, he had gone down to her headquarters to congratulate her and inquire about her health. They ended up together in the Post the next morning. Nora, to her credit, didn't say anything about it. CJ had to tell the press that the Senior Staff does not comment on their personal lives. That probably added fuel to the fire.

"I am not the father of her baby. Well babies, I hear she's having twins."

"And you're positive she didn't use that sperm?" Nora asked.

He wasn't and he didn't have the heart to ask. The thought that she would have his children without his knowledge was almost treasonous. But whatever Andi wanted, Andi got and Toby had been left in the dust by her so many times why should this time be any different? But until he had concrete evidence stating as much, she was not having his children and the only future they had was as Washington insiders and possibly friends.

"How long has this been on your mind?" Toby asked. He brought her body back to his, missing her heat and her comfort.

"Since I found out she was pregnant. I know that I don't like her because she is your ex and that is not fair, so I was trying to be diplomatic."

"You were doing an excellent job sugar. I don't know how to calm your fears except to tell you I don't love anyone but you. We're going to be seeing a lot more of Andi and I need you to understand and acknowledge that. Hell, we're going to be seeing a lot more of Terry and I know that I have to prepare myself for that."

"After your last confrontation I don't think Terry will be a problem for you." Nora laughed a bit.

Toby smiled, pulling her even closer. Nora ran her hands down his chest, kneading the warm skin between her fingers. Toby sighed.

"We should go to bed. Tomorrow is going to be another one of those days. Your idea of going away for the holidays is starting to sound better and better."

"Do you ski Tobes?"

"Talk a wild guess."

"Well what do you do? Other than read, write speeches, and get the hell on my nerves?"

"You'll have to give me some time to think about that one."

"Oh ha-ha."

They went to the bedroom; climbing into Toby's messy bed. It felt good to end the day in each other's arms. Soon they would be married and it would be an everyday thing. Nora wondered if Toby was as thrilled about that as she was.

"I didn't get my wish for the night." He said suddenly.

"The night isn't over."

"Isn't it?"

"Uh uh. You had your food, and your good bourbon." She began to slide under the covers; Toby moved them out of her way. "I recall…what was next?"

"The woman I love wrapping her…"

"Oh right, wrapping her mouth around your cock and making you scream like a bitch."

"I think that was it."

Nora smiled, bringing his erection back to life with warm hands. Toby loved her touch and he relaxed in the bed, putting one hand behind his head and running his fingers through her hair with the other. She was taking her time, stroking and caressing his skin and Toby moaned his desire and frustration. Nora licked her lips and his erection twitched even more. First her tongue went up the long vein and Toby groaned, his hand tightening around her hair. She teased the tip, her tongue already tasting him.

"I love the way you taste." She growled.

Toby thought he would explode just from hearing her say that.

"Suck me Nora, come on sugar, I'm damn near ready to ignite."

She smiled again, looking up at him before going down. Hot damn, there could not have been a better feeling on Earth. Being inside her was grand, and his face between her thighs was phenomenal, but this was…this was more than that. Words had not been invented to express the absolute joy of a blowjob.

"Nora, oh God Nora! Sugar, oh fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

Toby's body came off the bed as he called out her name and exploded down her throat. As he came down from the euphoria, Nora's tongue slid up his body slow, ending at his mouth. The kiss was slow and passionate; Toby loved the taste of himself. On her lips, her tongue, in her mouth. He rolled their bodies so he was nearly on top of her.

"I love you and I wish I had the energy to fuck your brains out."

"Aw Toby, when you say sweet things like that it gets me all misty." She kissed his cheek. "Go to sleep speechwriter."

He relaxed in her arms and closed his eyes.

"And I love you too."

***


End file.
